


Enslaved

by highfunctioninghedgehog



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, For a school project, Horror, I can't even, I didn't write this but I helped create it, Maybe - Freeform, Mental Asylum, Mental Health Issues, NOW i'm done, No seriously my friend wrote this and they are so talented, Not Taking Pills, Original charcters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Overactive Imagination, Sabrina and Josh, Therapy, actually a pretty cool idea if I do say so myself, ah spoiler sorry, ah why did we kill the cute and innocent character?, i think that's all, idk i'm bad at tags, kinda spoopy, murder/death, ok i think i'm done now, please leave comments and kudos i like to feel loved, sadly they don't have an account, they should tho, they're pretty cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfunctioninghedgehog/pseuds/highfunctioninghedgehog
Summary: Sabrina has a troubled past. She doesn't like to talk about it. She's been doing well since she started her meds, but when she meets the boy of her dreams she stops taking them. She doesn't need her pills controlling her every move, ENSLAVING her mind. And of course, she's cured! Or is she?





	Enslaved

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend and I teamed up for an art/story project at the beginning of the semester. We both came up with this idea, my friend wrote it, and I drew the pictures. Mi amigo takes all the credit for this, they are truly awesome!

Sabrina was going to therapy, but she didn’t completely understand why. Her general practitioner recommended it, pointing at her past and her current mental illness. Sabrina went to both a private therapist and group therapy for people with troubling pasts. There were lots of others there, and Sabrina preferred it. When she was alone, her mind wouldn’t stop thinking and imagining and she’d end up sitting on her couch for hours ignoring every natural impulse to get up and eat. The longest time she’d done that was for about 18 hours. Luckily, one of her neighbors had knocked on her door to borrow some sugar.  
Sabrina enjoyed socializing, but less so with people who asked to many questions about her. She’d taken pills for years, ever since her cat had passed away. Sabrina didn’t take it well. She was only 12.  
She lived in an apartment with a roommate, Emma, who Sabrina got after the 18 hour incident. The therapy helped some. Sabrina never talked much, but she did love to hear the other stories the people offered. It was during one of these therapy meetings that her trouble began.  
His name was Josh. He was sweet and he worried and cared for Sabrina. He wouldn’t hurt anything that had hurt him first, and even then he wouldn’t hurt anything that didn’t know they were hurting him. His parents abused him a lot when he was a kid. They’d beat him and starved him. They’d kept him from school sometimes and lock him in his room for days. He still had scars on his face, and one big scar on his right eye. Despite this, he was kind hearted.  
They began dating. He’d come to pick her up or vise versa. They’d go out to eat, or just take a walk through the park. He always brought flowers. Things were going very well. So well, that Sabrina stopped taking her pills. She didn’t need them enslaving her mind. She finished her prescription bottle, then got another one to avoid suspicion, but she didn’t take them. It sat in Sabrina’s medicine cabinet slowly expiring.  
Happy months passed. Sabrina kept going to therapy and dating Josh. Nothing new happened. Sabrina prided herself. She was cured! She was going to finish this week of therapy, then quit and see her doctor. She’d show her how much she’d improved.  
Josh was going to pick her up for a date tonight. Sabrina got ready, putting on makeup and dressing in a lovely blue skirt. The doorbell rang.  
“Goodbye Emma!” She called. She heard a muffled farewell from her roommate’s bedroom. She smiled once more in the mirror, and went to answer the door.  
Something was different about Josh. His right eye was completely gone, replaced by an ugly scar that looked new. His smile was crooked, his hair messy and unwashed. He needed a haircut, too. He was holding something behind his back.  
“Hello Sabrina.” He sneered.” Are you ready to go?” He brought out the thing behind his back. It was a machete!  
Josh tried to come into the house, but Sabrina slammed the door. She called the police and told them a crazy man was at the door holding a machete. She started to cry. Emma came out and asked Sabrina what was wrong.  
“It’s Josh! He’s trying to kill me!”  
Sabrina showed the police a picture of him, then described what he looked like when he showed up. The police said they’d protect her. Sabrina did not believe them. They hadn’t protected her when she was little, and they wouldn’t now. She decided to deal with Josh on her own. 

•••

She told her therapist about the incident. “Do you want to change your meds?” Was all he said. Sabrina left and stopped going. No one understood the true danger she was in.  
Emma kept a close eye on Sabrina most of the time now. It bothered her. She never seemed to get a moment of privacy. Sabrina also suspected that her roommate was reading her journal, so she only wrote the good stuff, or the fake stuff. Sabrina began to do her best to hide the fact she was preparing for something. She was packing things into a backpack, which Sabrina had hidden underneath a pile of blankets in her closet. She hoped Emma had no clue. She found a map of the area and a lot of the hiking trails and campsites in the forests around the city. She packed clothes, a small blanket, a flashlight, the map, some food, and a hat. They wouldn’t be missed and her roommate never questioned the disappearance of these items.  
The final item, Sabrina made sure to take the day she planned to leave. She hid her backpack of stuff outside behind some bushes when Emma was at school. That night, after Emma had gone to sleep, Sabrina took a large kitchen knife, and quietly left the apartment. 

•••

 

Josh was the last customer at the pharmacy. He had almost forgotten to refill his prescription. Ever since Sabrina had called the police on him, Josh assumed that they had broken up. He didn’t really understand it, but he had done his best to move on.  
Josh needed to pick up a few other things, like Advil and sunscreen. He was choosing out of the many different brands of sunscreen, the only sound being the buzzing of the lights and the rattling of pain medicine.  
Josh heard a small scream, then a thump. He looked up to where the pharmacist was standing. He wasn’t there. Josh slowly approached the counter and looked over it. The pharmacist was out, laying on the ground. He might have been dead, but Josh didn’t want to investigate. He decided to call for help. Josh pulled out his phone and dialed 911 with shaky hands. He put the phone up to his ear.  
“This is 911, what’s your emergency?” the other line said.  
“Someone has passed out. I’m at the-”  
Josh’s phone was yanked from his hand. He looked over and saw Sabrina hanging up the phone, then throwing it to the ground. She was holding something behind her back.  
“Hello Josh,” she sneered. She looked deranged. Her eyes were crazed, and her outfit looked hastily put together.  
“What are you doing?” Josh asked nervously. Sabrina was not acting normal, and he was scared by that. Had she been taking her pills? He started shaking more.  
Sabrina slowly brought out what was behind her back. It was a large kitchen knife. “I’m protecting myself” she answered.  
Josh backed away a step. He should have ran. Sabrina lunged forward and stabbed the knife into his gut. Josh felt like he had been punched. All the air had been knocked out of him and he couldn’t breathe for a few seconds. Sabrina pulled the knife out and smiled at him. Josh touched the wound. His hand felt wet and as he pulled it away, he could see blood. His breathing got faster, but he never felt the pain. He did, however, feel dizzy and his legs collapsed underneath him.  
Josh pulled himself up against the wall, and Sabrina crouched down to face him. She touched his face with a cold hand.  
“I had to do this. If you hadn’t threatened me, you’d be safe”  
“I wasn’t threatening you.” He gasped  
“I don’t want to do this, but I have to.” Sabrina’s smile faded and tears began to flow.  
Josh tried to stall. The paramedics would be here soon.  
“The group therapist warned me about you. Told me what you did to your cat. You killed it. You tortured it first. But you killed it. When your parents asked about it, you said that the cat had turned into a lion and tried to bite you.”  
“They sent me to a therapist after that. She determined I had something wrong with my brain. ‘Sabrina hallucinates things, and these pills will help,’ She said. I always hated the pills. They controlled me, and stunted my ability to be my best self.” Sabrina took a breath and seemed to consider what she was doing.  
Josh took a breath to relax also. He could hear sirens. Sabrina had just stopped taking her pills. All would be well once the medics got here. Sabrina refocused on him. “Goodbye Josh.” She said. She stabbed him in the throat, and left him to choke on his own blood.

•••

The paramedics found both the pharmacist and an unidentified stab victim. The pharmacist was woken up, and when questioned, said that he had felt a hard hit to the head, then was out the whole time. The victim was found slumped against the wall a stab wound in the gut, and one in the throat.  
When he was identified, his therapist got a call.  
“Was Josh a patient of yours?”  
“Yes.” The therapist said.” Why do you ask?”  
“He was found murdered in a pharmacy. We were wondering if you have any idea who might have done it.”  
The therapist knew exactly who it was. “Her name is Sabrina Miller. She has a…troubling history. Handle her gently. She doesn’t know what’s going on.”


End file.
